Que parfois, la main du destin doit-être forcée
by starck29
Summary: Quelques fragments de vie d'un soldat de l'alliance, de la bataille de Gilnéas au rivages brisés.


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Warcraft appartient à Blizzard._

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof. Le but était d'écrire quelque chose sur le mot " Traître " en une heure. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas, une review ça fait toujours plaisir._

 **« Que parfois, la main du destin doit-être forcée »**

J'esquivai une flèche d'un réprouvé, puis je décapitai un autre avec l'une de mes épées. Nous avons lancé l'assaut sur Gilnéas avec ce traître de Grisetête, pour reprendre notre bien. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette hérésie mort-vivante souiller plus longtemps ces terres, nos terres. Je contrai un coup d'épée venant de la droite. Je tournai la tête vers mon adversaire, puis j'enfonçai ma deuxième lame dans son corps, il s'agissait d'une dague. J'extrais mon arme de son corps avant de voir au loin celle à l'origine de toute cette folie : Sylvanas Coursevent. Si je l'abat, elle qui représente tout ce que le mot trahison veut dire, alors nous pourrons arrêter cette guerre. Mais je vois déjà plusieurs worgens aller sur elle, laissant plusieurs réprouvés tenter de nous prendre à revers. Je me dirigeai vers eux lorsque je vis une ombre arriver derrière-eux et planter son glaive dans le corps de notre ennemi. Elle porte un vêtement large et ample recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps ainsi qu'une capuche. Elle retire son épée du cadavre mort-vivant avant de bloquer un coup de hache. Je lance ma dague sur le troisième réprouvé, en plein dans la carotide. J'arrive à son niveau et je me lance dans un duel avec le quatrième réprouvé, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un duel. Il tomba au bout d'à peine une minute. Je me retournai vers l'endroit où se trouvait le réprouvé à la hache mais elle était partie, le laissant mort.

 _Elle se débrouillait, pour une recrue engagée i peine deux semaines. Mais quel était son nom déjà ? Je la regardais s'entraîner avec un autre soldat. Elle maniait une épée courte, et arrivait à tenir en échec un soldat engagé depuis trois ans déjà. On risque d'avoir besoin de ce genre de recrues très vite avec ce qui est arrivé à Dalaran. Elle désarma son adversaire avant de lui mettre son épée sous la gorge. Grossière erreur, vu qu'il lui fit une balayette qui la mit au sol. J'espère que les démons seront rapidement vaincus, qu'elle n'est pas à souffrir de ce dont j'ai souffert sur le champs de bataille._

Cela fait trois ans depuis cette bataille sur les terres de Gilnéas. Le conflit avec la Horde a pris une autre tournure depuis que le roi Wrynn a établi une alliance avec Sombrelance. Cela faisait trois ans que je ne l'avait plus revue non plus. La façon dont elle avait éliminée les réprouvés m'intriguait. Je me concentrais sur le rivage de la Pandarie, tout proche maintenant Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient qu'Hurlenfer avait trouvé un artefact lié aux dieux très anciens, ce qui serait en train de détruire toute la région.

 _Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Archimonde avait été vaincu, et je ne l'avais toujours pas revue. Après sa performance du mois dernier j'avais décidé de la prendre sous mon aile. Elle avait progressé en l'espace de quelques semaines, bien plus que la plupart des autres recrues. Elle se battait toujours avec la même épée, elle m'avait dit que ça s'appelait un glaive._

Coursevent venait d'ordonner à ces troupes de se replier, nous abandonnant derrière-elle. Je vis quelqu'un combattre seul les démons là où se trouvait cette misérable banshee. C'était elle ! J'accourais avec quelques soldats à son secours. Mais une fois à quelques mètres d'elle, je découvris l'horrible vérité : elle était des leurs. Elle avait perdue ses yeux et arborait des tatouages sur tout son corps. Elle avait aussi d'immenses ailes Mais malgré tout, elle se battait contre les démons. Je dis alors à mes hommes : « Si nous tombons, brûlez nos corps. Que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Jamais. »


End file.
